Christmas Wish
by SetoJouFan
Summary: This is a b-day gift to CrazySymphoniaguy! So Jack has a crush on Cliff and invites him over for Christmas. He doesn't expect to say how he feels let alone have more than what he dreams come true! CliffxJack lemon, swearing, yaoi


**Okay this story is for CrazySymphoniaguy's birthday which is December 24th! ^^**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Obviously I don't own Harvest Moon (if I did you could marry whoever and choose your gender)**

**Slight lemon, definite swearing**

He wiped the sweat away from his brown eyes and set down his ax. Despite the cold weather Jack was working hard in order to get enough wood and money so he could install a greenhouse. Okay that wasn't all of it. Jack wanted to also get something for Cliff for Christmas so he'd need the extra money. As far as he knew Cliff was planning to spend Christmas alone and Jack was hoping to change that along with their relationship. Unknown to most people except his close friends Ann and Popuri Jack had a slight crush on the wanderer. _'That's an understatement…'_ Jack thought with a sigh.

When he had first met Cliff in fall collapsed in front of his house due to starvation he had nearly panicked. Jack had known for awhile he was gay so it didn't come as a surprise he thought Cliff was attractive when he smiled and thanked him for the food. Jack thought Cliff's brown eyes were entrancing and the chocolate brown hair tipped with blond suited him, even if it reminded him of Karen's. It wasn't long before he noticed Cliff hanging around the carpenter's small shack and the cliffs. Soon they became friends and would hang out when either of them had the chance. Jack sighed again. _'I just had to fall for him…I don't even know if he's gay or not….but I still want to get him a Christmas gift.'_ It was his hope that he could invite Cliff over to spend Christmas which was tomorrow at his house and they could hang out.

Smiling to himself Jack set his ax in his rucksack and ran to Rick's shop. He hoped he'd make it their in time since Rick was off on the most random of days and closed early. Running past the bakery Jack blinked and wondered if he should get some cake or not. He knew how to make a cake but not as well as Elli or her grandmother. Deciding to check it out after he visited Rick's shop he was relieved to find Rick's shop was open. "Hey Rick," Jack greeted waving hello. Rick looked up from his work and smiled.

"Hello Jack here to pick up what you wanted fixed?" Rick inquired.

"Yup!" Jack replied. Rick chuckled at his enthusiasm and pulled out a music box.

"You know a lot of girls would like this kind of gift," Rick told him. Jack felt slightly uncomfortable but say anything as he put on a grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess," Jack replied.

"Do you have someone you plan to give it to?" Rick inquired.

"Only one person…" Jack answered blushing.

"Do you want to tell me?" Rick asked. They were pretty good friends but Jack wasn't comfortable yet to tell him.

"Maybe later after I give it to them…" Jack replied still blushing. Rick nodded his head.

"See you later and Merry Christmas!" Rick told him waving as Jack left the store. Jack smiled and waved. Turning left he headed toward the bakery to buy a cake. Looking at the selections he decided on a chocolate cake that was two layers with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. He knew Cliff would like it since he had gotten the same kind for his birthday and Cliff had said it was his favorite. Smiling fondly Jack bought the cake. Waving goodbye to Elli he made his way out of the bakery. Now all he had to do was find Cliff and invite him over, which Jack didn't think would be too hard. Normally he could fine Cliff in the mountains or in the cave.

As he had suspected Cliff was hanging around the inside of the cave with his bird Cain. Smiling widely Jack waved to Cliff. "Hey Cliff!" Jack exclaimed happily. Cliff smiled faintly at him and noticed Jack's red cheeks from the cold weather.

"Hi Jack. What brings you here?" Cliff responded. Jack shuffled his feet a little bit slightly nervous.

"You don't have any plans for Christmas right?" Jack inquired.

"No I thought about hanging around the bar for awhile though," Cliff told him.

"Would you like to stop by the farm tomorrow and have dinner there then?" Jack asked. "I didn't have anything really planned but I figured the more the merrier." Cliff blinked.

"I thought you might ask your girlfriend to come over," Cliff told him. Jack tilted his head to the side and gave Cliff a confused look.

"What do you mean? I'm single," Jack told him. Cliff blinked at this.

"I heard you were going out with Ann," Cliff replied. Jack blinked and then chuckled at this.

"No she's just a good friend," Jack told him. "Besides even if I liked her she has her eyes set on someone else. So can I expect you over?"

"Sure," Cliff agreed.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "Well I better go it's getting late see you around seven?"

"Don't worry I'll be there," Cliff told him. Jack beamed before rushing home to get his home ready for tomorrow. So far he had some garland set up around his living room, a small Christmas tree which he had cut down himself with lights and various decorations. Now all he had to do was think of what he was going to make. He was thinking about making Fried Char, Char stuffed with Mushroom or Grilled Trout with Cheese as the main and Mushroom Rice, Potato Garlic Beef, Mashed Potatoes, or Fried Potatoes and Bacon **(1) **as sides. The kitchen had some candles, not the romantic kinds but fragrance, and he had the table cloth out.

Plopping on his bed Jack was so excited for tomorrow. Cliff was going to come to his house for Christmas. He resisted the urge to giggle like some sort of school girl. Jack may be gay and like Cliff but that didn't mean he was overly feminine or anything. It didn't take long before he fell into a peaceful slumber. Like usual he woke up at six in the morning to do his chores. First Jack fed his dog Amber then brushed his horse and fed hi many cows, chickens, and sheep. When that was done he ran to the square to see what else he could get as a gift. He had the music box but Jack didn't think it was enough. There wasn't much activity in the town square as people were mostly at home for Christmas. It was slightly surprising to see Ann walking out of the bakery when he searched for a gift. "Ann," Jack called out to get her attention. Ann turned around to see him and waved.

"Merry Christmas," she replied happily. "So how'd it go with asking Cliff over?"

"Great!" Jack replied. "Now I'm trying to find the perfect gift…"

"I thought you were going to give him the music box Rick repaired for you."

"Should I?" Jack inquired. "I don't know if he'll like it though…"

"Don't worry so much Jack," Ann told him. "I'm sure it'll work out." She gave him a knowing grin which he missed since he was looking down contemplating.

"Okay," Jack replied.

"Besides you should save your money for when you ask him on another date," Ann teased him lightly. Jack blushed.

"Ann!"

"It's true though~" Ann continued to tease. "You should probably start dinner though since he's coming over." Jack blinked and realized it was nearing five o'clock. His eyes widened.

"Your right!" Jack exclaimed before rushing off. "Thanks Ann see you later!" he called over his shoulder. Running into his kitchen he immediately started preparing dinner. He was barely aware of the time until his alarm went off announcing it was 6:30 p.m. and that he needed to get a shower now. Jumping up he set everything on warm so it'd keep the food heated while he took a shower. Grabbing some good clothes Jack quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water. He shampooed his hair as efficiently as he could while in a hurry, lathered soap all over, and even used a face wash. This all took about eighteen minutes so he quickly dried himself off with one towel and used the other to tie around his waist as he went to the sink and blow dried his hair. He didn't bother to put on his hat as he slipped into a pair of blue jeans, and a green sweater he faintly remembered his mother giving him awhile back.

Jack set the table as soon as he was out and double checked the food. He wanted _everything_ to be perfect for Cliff. It wasn't long before he heard a knocking on the door indicating that Cliff had arrived. Setting down what he had been working on Jack lightly jogged to the front door. "Welcome!" Jack greeted happily. Cliff gave him a small smile. Instead of his usual attire he was wearing navy blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt and a brown jacket. "Come in," Jack insisted.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Jack replied smiling widely. "I have dinner made in the kitchen for us. I hope you like it I made Char stuffed with Mushroom, Mashed Potatoes, and some dinner rolls."

"I'm sure it'll taste great," Cliff told him. Jack blushed.

"I hope so…"

"Don't worry I'm sure it will," Cliff assured him. Jack smiled and led him to the kitchen where the food was already prepared.

"Feel free to take as much as you want I made plenty," Jack told him. Cliff grinned and sat down. Both folded their hands together and gave a little prayer for the meal before digging in. Conversation was kept to a minimum as they caught up with each other. It was nice and Jack couldn't be happier with the result, unless Cliff suddenly confessed which he doubted would ever happen. Setting down his silverware Cliff had to ask.

"Don't you have someone you like?" Jack blinked at the question and blushed.

"Yes…why?"

"Why did you invite me to Christmas dinner? Why not invite the person you like?" Cliff asked. Jack stood still debating with himself how to answer. He could straight out tell Cliff that he liked him but he wasn't sure.

"Well…um…I…" Jack stuttered to say. "You'rethepersonIlike," he said rapidly. Cliff blinked not catching a word.

"Could you say that slower? I didn't catch that…" Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"You're…I mean…I like you…" Jack stuttered again blushing heavily. He shut his eyes waiting for Cliff to hit him, reject him, and other negative responses. Cliff touched his chin and lifted his head up and Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look at me," Cliff told him. Reluctantly Jack opened his eyes not sure what to expect. "So you like me?" Cliff asked. Jack nodded his head yes.

"I have been attracted to you since I first saw you…and started liking you more as we hung out more. I wasn't sure how you'd react though," Jack told him honestly. Cliff smiled fondly and Jack titled his head confused. Cliff rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder and chuckled making Jack even more confused.

"You've always been so honest about everything," Cliff told him between chuckles. Jack was about to ask what he meant when he felt Cliff's chapped lips on his own. His thought process stopped as he could only concentrate on Cliff's lips. Leaning into the kiss he placed his arms on Cliff's shoulders and pulled him closer. He could feel Cliff smile into the kiss and then he pulled away. Jack was blushing and Cliff couldn't help but grin at the sight. "I was wondering if you liked me," Cliff told him. "Ann was hinting subtly about it, but you know she loves to try to set people up."

"She was?" Jack asked with wide eyes. "I remember her telling me not to give up…she did say that you could like me…never thought she really knew…"

"Well let's not think about it now," Cliff told him as he leaned in and kissed Jack again. Jack closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionately. He nearly snapped his eyes open however when Cliff licked his lips asking silently to deepen the kiss. Blushing the shade of a raspberry Jack tentively opened his mouth and allowed Cliff to map out his mouth before he started to slowly move his own tongue with Cliff's. Cliff straddled his lap and shifted a bit to get comfortable causing Jack to moan as their groins brushed through their jeans. Cliff's hand that wasn't holding Jack's face reached to the small of Jack's back pulling him closer and then went lower to grope his ass. Jack jumped at that and again brushed their groins together causing both of them to moan. Pulling back from the kiss a trail of saliva connected their tongues for a few seconds before breaking apart. Cliff then pushed his hips down on Jack's causing both of them to moan again. Jack lightly pushed Cliff back.

"Um…maybe…we should…continue this in…my room…?" Jack panted flushed. Cliff agreed and pulled himself away giving his hand for Jack to take, which he did. Completely forgetting about the food Jack led Cliff into his bedroom. Immediately Cliff was kissing Jack with a passion again causing Jack to moan especially when Cliff flicked his nipples through the shirt. Jack's legs tripped on the mattress and they both fell onto the bed. Cliff slid Jack's sweater up and over his head with no resistance and then took off his own. Jack stared at Cliff's muscled abdomen and blushed which Cliff found adorable. Giving Jack another kiss he flicked the button of the jeans open and unzipped Jack's jeans pulling them down and discarding them to the floor. Jack was blushing even heavier as he now sat in only his boxers. Cliff went to discard his own pants when Jack stopped him. He gave Jack a confused look before Jack proceeded to discard his pants only to blush when he found that Cliff wasn't wearing underwear. Jack couldn't help but stare at Cliff's half-hard penis.

"Like what you see?" Cliff asked in a husky voice. Jack shivered slightly and nodded_. 'I never dreamed this would happen…'_ Jack thought as Cliff chuckled and kissed him again. It wasn't long before Cliff removed Jack's boxers and tossed them to the side like he did his pants. Cliff kissed his way down Jack's face and to his neck where he began sucking and biting leaving hickeys. One of Cliff's hands traveled down Jack's chest brushing against his nipples before reaching Jack's penis. Jack gasped and tried to thrust his hips forward. Cliff chuckled at his reaction. Setting a slow movement Cliff wrapped his fingers around Jack's penis and stroked it slowly. Jack moaned at that and reached and grabbed Cliff's penis blushing all the while and began to mimic Cliff's movements. Both moaned and began to stroke each other with quicker movements as their bodies felt too hot, sweat started forming on their bodies, and their breaths started to become shorted and faster.

It wasn't long before Jack was struggling to say, "I..I'm..cu…" before he ejected all over Cliff's hand and their stomachs. He moaned Cliff's name as he felt pure bliss and his hand tightened around Cliff's penis causing him to come soon after whispering Jack's name. Both fell back onto the bed tired and trying to catch their breaths. Cliff was the first to recover a few minutes later.

"We should probably clean up a bit," he told Jack who was blushing uncontrollably and nodding. Getting up despite their minds telling them to go lay back down they pulled off the soiled covers and put them in the laundry basket for tomorrow and got a washcloth to wash off the cum on their hands and stomachs.

"I never expected this to happen," Jack admitted as he wiped up the last of the cum and threw the washcloth into the laundry basked. "It was nice…" he finished blushing. Cliff grinned.

"I didn't plan for this either but I had hoped…" he trailed off slightly suggestive. Jack blushed and lightly hit Cliff's shoulder. Then he blinked and ran out of the room leaving Cliff confused. When he came back he had a package and handed it to Cliff. Opening it Cliff noticed it was a music box and blinked.

"My grandfather gave that to me when I was younger," Jack explained. "It was my treasure and I wanted to give it to you…Merry Christmas." Cliff pulled Jack into a passionate French kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jack, I love it…and you." Jack blushed.

"I love you to Cliff." Both leaned in and kissed each other again.

**Owari!**

**I hope you all liked this! ^^ In the actual game they don't have Christmas but they have some sort of festival…which is a long name and I just thought this was easier. This is based off the Nintendo 64 version. Please R&R!**

**These are actual recipes you can get in the game.**


End file.
